Crown of Blood
by UndeadDolly
Summary: "I won't be your knight in shining armor."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Summary: **"I won't be your knight in shining armor."

Chapter One

It was midnight and Hide was returning from a ball.

As his horses neighed, Hide's carriage came to a standstill. Then, Hide's coachman let out a shrill scream. He yelped at the sight of blood splatter, just before a shadowy silhouette advanced toward him. He somehow scrambled outside, to find refuge in the woods nearby.

Once hidden in darkness, Hide kneeled behind a tree. After all, Hide's feet had given out underneath him. He was lost as well, not familiar with the territories of his kingdom. He was forbidden from ever visiting the outskirts, since the locals weren't too fond of the crown.

"What do we have here?" a stranger sneered, the moonlight revealing a young man with white hair and grey eyes, who appeared around his age. "It seems you've lost your way, Your Highness."

"I was attacked by a ghoul on my way home. My coachman was murdered," Hide sobbed, shakily standing up, his knees buckling and body falling into the arms of the young man before him. "Will you escort me to your village, please?"

"That wouldn't be wise, Your Highness."

"Why not?"

"Come on, my prince. You're in ghoul territory."

"But I want to go home. I don't like it here."

"I'll take you home."

"That's very kind of you."

"You sure are trusting."

"And I hope my trust is not misplaced."

XOXO

He was led deeper and deeper into the woods, but his companion walked at a pace too fast for him. The young man was obviously familiar with the woods, like he had grown up among the tall trees and critters.

However, Hide was born and raised in the crown city. After all, Hide is of royal blood. He rarely ever stepped foot in the rural territories of his kingdom, let alone a foreboding forest full of danger. He suddenly stumbled over branches, just before landing on the forest floor with tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Hide's companion chuckled at the sight of him. Still, Hide's companion took pity on him. He was helped onto his feet, though there was a long split in his robe from being torn. He was swept into his companion's arms, then placed atop a beautiful black racing horse. He took hold of the reins, that were quickly seized by his companion who sat behind him on the horse.

"So sorry, Your Highness," the young man snickered, his breath brushing Hide's ear, left arm curling around Hide's waist, and the other clutching the reins. "My horse, my rules."

"I never got your name," Hide spluttered, cheeks crimsoning, heart hammering. "I think I should know the name of the one helping me."

"It's Kaneki Ken, Your Highness."

"I'm sorry for troubling you, but I'll make sure you're rewarded."

"I can't have a pretty, little thing like you running helpless in ghoul territory. If you die on our lands, then His Majesty will crack down even more on us."

"… You're one of them."

"Well, I'm only half."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm caught in-between. And sometimes, I don't know where my loyalties should lie."

"You don't have to be if you serve the crown."

"You just want me to be your knight in shining armor."

"I never said that …"

"Sure."

XOXO

He soon arrived at the palace, his knights opening the gates for him at once. The young man jumped off his horse, just before helping him. There was a hesitant look in his companion's eyes, like one of caution.

So, Hide offered a reassuring smile. Unfortunately, Hide wasn't successful in comforting the young man. He led Kaneki into the palace, to the throne room where his father was waiting. He and Kaneki both bowed, as his father stood up to hug him. He felt tears touch and tickle his skin, so he tightened their embrace.

Then, Hide helped his father sit. After all, Hide's father was ill. He introduced Kaneki to his father, except his father was still mistrustful of him. He hoped Kaneki wasn't offended, especially since there was still a reward for him. He bid his father a goodnight, eventually parting ways for the night.

"This was an eventful night," Kaneki smirked, looking around, taking in the palace's extravagance. "I guess this is where we say goodbye, Your Highness."

"I think that can wait," Hide suggested, reaching out, to take Kaneki's hand into his. "You should spend the night here as my guest. I wouldn't want you traveling back to your village at this hour."

"I don't think so, Your Highness. And unlike you, I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"You must be tired, though. Your horse must be tired, too."

"Well, I can't deny that."

"Then let us take care of you, the both of you."

"Fine."

"You won't regret it."

"I sure hope not."

XOXO

He walked alongside Kaneki, just until they reached the West Wing of the palace. His servants rushed up to him, with their heads bowed. The half-ghoul chuckled in amusement, his lips curled in a smirk.

So, Hide let out a small sigh. After all, Hide could never have a moment of privacy. He needed space, but his father wouldn't let him out of the palace. He was only allowed to attend soirees, except under the supervision of knights. He felt like a caged bird, especially because his father was so overprotective.

However, Hide tried to be understanding. Even so, Hide was far from happy. He couldn't do anything, not without being watched. He hadn't any friends, or at least any that his father approved of. He was so sheltered, as his father was so afraid of losing his one and only son and heir to the throne.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" Kaneki scoffed, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, and head tilted. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Oh no, I'm just fine," Hide smiled, placing a kiss on Kaneki's cheek, then turning away and walking to his bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"A smile and kiss won't fool me, Your Highness."

"It'll have to do for now."

"Goodnight, then. And sweet dreams, Your Highness."

"And to you, Kaneki."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
